parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Higher Love (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Higher Love. Song: * Higher Love (1986) Song By: * Steve Winwood Transcript: * Max (off-screen): Ready? * Emmy: Ready. * Max: Here goes! * Emmy: The volcano works! Lemme try. (Blows But Nothing Comes Out) * Max: Blow harder. * (Emmy Tries Again But Spit Hits her in the Face) * Emmy: Eww! * (Max Laughing) * Emmy: Okay, enough volcanoes. Let's give Duchess a birthday video. * Max: Good idea! * ("Higher Love" by Steve Winwood Plays) * (The Chipmunks Start Dancing) * (The Oh Boyz Dance) * Alvin Seville: Think about it, there must be higher love. * Dongwa Miao: Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above. * Basil: Without it, life is a wasted time. * Mamorou Chiba: Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine. * Ron Stoppable: Things look so bad everywhere. * Danny: In this whole world, what is fair? * Fievel Mousekewitz: We walk blind and we try to see. * Ash Ketchum: Falling behind in what could be. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Getting Lucky"): Bring me a higher love. Oh-oh. * (Dance Scene from Moana During "You're Welcome"): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Fantasia: The Sorcerer's Apprentice): Where's that higher love I keep thinking of? * Jiminy Cricket: Worlds are turning and we're just hanging on. * Kimba: Facing our fear and standing out there alone * Artemis: A yearning, and it's real to me * Scooby Doo: There must be someone who's feeling for me * (Danny and Sawyer Dance) * (The Shrinks Family Dancing) * Tom Sawyer: Things look so bad everywhere * Monterey Jack: In this whole world, what is fair? * Maui: We walk blind and we try to see * Timon: Falling behind in what could be * (Dance Scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "A Guy Like You"): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Trolls): Bring me a higher love. Oh-oh. * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs the Lost Village): Where's that higher love I keep thinking of? * (Dance Scene from The Rescuers Down Under): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Anastasia During "Once Upon a December"): Bring me a higher love. Oh-oh. * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale): Bring be a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue Part 1): I could rise above on a higher love. * Aladdin: I will wait for it. * Donald Duck: I'm not too late for it. * Baloo: Until then, I'll sing my song, * Cooler: To cheer the night along. * (Eric and Ariel Dancing) * (Johnny Playing Piano) * (The Chipmunks and Chipettes Dancing) * Max Taylor: I could light the night up with my soul on fire * Simon Seville: I could make the sun shine from pure desire * Chip: Let me feel that love come over me * Dale: Let me feel how strong it could be * (Devon and Cornwall Dancing) * (Littlefoot and his Friends Dancing) * (Dance Scene from Madagascar): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Friend Like Me"): Bring me a higher love. Oh-oh. * (Dance Scene from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Where's that higher love I keep thinking of? * (Chickens (Chicken Run) Dancing) * (Shrek and Fiona Dancing) * The Powerpuff Girls: Bring me a higher love. Bring me a higher love. Oh-oh. * Theodore Seville: Bring me... * Thumbelina: Bring me a higher love. * Goofy: Ohh... * Olivia Flaversham: Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Rock-a-Doodle): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost): Bring me a higher love. Oh-oh. * (Dance Scene from The Tigger Movie): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Toy Story 3): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from The Lion King): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars): Bring me a higher love. Oh-oh. * (Dance Scene from Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers): Bring be a higher love. * (Dance Scene from Make Mine Music): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from The Princess and the Frog): Bring me a higher love. * (Dance Scene from A Troll in Central Park): Bring me a higher love. Oh-oh. * (Song Fades Out) * Max: Hey, we have time to play volcano again. * Emmy: I don't think so. * Max: Why not? * (Emmy's Feet are on the Volcano) * Emmy: How 'bout we play pancake? * (Emmy and Max Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Light My Firebreath; @1999-2005 PBS) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Kim Possible (Oh Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Kim Possible the Movie: So the Drama (@2005 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (The George Lo Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Mickey's House of Villains (@2002 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * Rock-a-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (@1998 Disney) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) Note: * The song is low pitched (and this is my first low pitched video). * Today is my birthday. Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos